


Stuck in the Middle (and I'm wondering what it is I should do)

by Yoonseokjin



Series: U Got Me (GOT7 College AU) [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Friendship, Gen, It's Subtle, Like Really Really Squint, M/M, Platonic Relationships, They'll start getting romantic soon, also kind of implied onesided yugbam if you squint, but otherwise this is just pure friendship fluff, for now, implied onesided yugjae, rated t for boy humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-27 00:13:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7595749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoonseokjin/pseuds/Yoonseokjin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yugyeom is tired of being caught up inbetween Youngjae and Jaebum's sickeningly sweet attempts at flirting and he rants to his best friend about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck in the Middle (and I'm wondering what it is I should do)

**Author's Note:**

> My first work in my GOT7 College Collection I'm so excited!! I'll give you a little lowdown on all of the characters because I can't promise you everything is going to be written chronologically:
> 
> Yugyeom: Freshman dance major, best friends with Kunpimook since middle school and Youngjae since high school  
> Kunpimook: Freshman art and linguistics double major, best friends with Yugyeom since middle school and Youngjae since high school  
> Youngjae: Freshman music major, best friends with Yugyeom and Kunpimook, has a huge crush on Jaebum  
> Jaebum: Sophomore music and dance double major, has a huge crush on Youngjae, best friends with Jinyoung
> 
> I'll talk about the rest as I write more in the series!

Yugyeom unlocks the door to his and Kunpimook's shared room carefully, brows furrowed and nose wrinkled in obvious annoyance. Since he is an Adult™ though, he prefers to show his discontent in much more subtle (read: passive aggressive) ways. Therefore, instead of slamming the door shut like one would do in situations where they're too angry to think straight, he huffs around and kicks off his shoes at the entrance in a manner bordering on violent, then slings his backpack off his shoulder and it falls to the ground with an angry thud.

Okay, so perhaps any notion of maturity is lost on him at the moment, but just because he's old enough to drive a car and go to the doctor without parental supervision doesn't mean Yugyeom's necessarily ready to handle everything life throws at him. Plus, he's always been the 'mature' one. His sophisticated face and towering height ensured that even at a young age he would be treated as older than he actually was for the rest of his life. So he should be allowed to throw at least one temper tantrum every few months or so to make up for the fact that he was forced to grow up too fast, right? Or at the very least go on a petty rant to his best friend about whatever is stressing him out at the moment.

He glances over at his roommate and supposed 'best friend' but it seems like Kunpimook doesn't give a flying fuck about Yugyeom's obvious attempts to get his attention. The Thai kid is lounging on his bed, dawning blue silk pajamas that 'Mook would call "fashionably comfortable" and Yugyeom would simply call "pretentious" (though he would be lying if he said he isn't jealous of the fact that Kunpimook's only class on Tuesday and Thursdays is from 8:00 -8:50 in the morning, giving him the ability to lounge around his stupid silk pajamas for the rest of the day).

Kunpimook doesn't even acknowledge Yugyeom's presence, however, too busy pressing his nose inbetween a copy of... _Finnegan's Wake? Seriously_? He can't actually be reading that shit. Not even Jinyoung could make it through that book. Yugyeom can also say with absolute certainty that 'Mook isn't even taking a literature class, so he's 90% sure he's trying to ignore Yugyeom's impending rant. The bastard's been caught red handed.

Yugyeom flops onto his own bed on the other side of the room, lower back pressed against his pillows and arms crossed behind his head. He glances over at his roommate one last time before deciding just to go ahead and speak.

"I'm tired of this..." He says, words falling from his lips like a sigh. The silence in the room lingers for a bit before Kunpimook lets out a long sigh of his own, shutting the book and sitting up on his bed.

"What is it 'Gyeom? _Please_ tell me, the suspense is killing me." Kunpimook says dryly, with enthusiasm that could be compared to stale bread. Yugyeom ignores it.

"Fucking 2jae, 'Mook-" Yugyeom bites out, using the nickname that he and the rest of the group have secretly been calling the soon-to-be couple. Out of the corner of his eye he sees Kunpimook roll his eyes and open his mouth to retort but Yugyeom sits up and beats him to it "-Stop, nope. You can't say anything. As someone who's never been caught between them, you don't have any say."

The Thai man rolls his eyes again and he leans back against the wall, crossing his arms. "Okay, fine... What happened this time?"

"Thank you," Yugyeom throws 'Mook a smug smile before continuing to speak, "So, I ran into Jaebum-hyung while I was crossing the green on my way over and we stopped to talk about the dance routine we're doing for this upcoming showcase. We were joking around and stuff and he had me in a neck hold. Cute shit, right?

"Then, across from the green, Youngjae-hyung spots us and makes his way over... And then I knew I was a goner." Yugyeom says, voice getting exaggeratingly low, like he's telling some kind of intense campfire horror story. Kunpimook snorts,

"As soon as Jaebummie-hyung saw Youngjae-hyung, he got that look in his eyes. You know, the one that makes it seem like Youngjae shits rainbows and eats the sun for breakfast? When Youngjae-hyung closed the distance, I was doomed. They started flirting right in front of me, 'Mook. And not like ' _oh, Youngjae-ah you look nice today', 'thanks Jaebummie-hyung, I love your new ear piercing._ ' kind of flirting. Like disgusting flirting, they started tickling each other and wrestling around right in the middle of the green." Yugyeom crosses his arms, "Thank god Youngjae had class or else I would've been subjected to that mess for longer than necessary."

Kunpimook raises an eyebrow, "You were _literally_ caught inbetween their tickle fight?" he asks for confirmation and when Yugyeom nods his head fervently, the Thai kid holds his hands up in relinquishment. "Okay dude, I'll give you that one... That sounds pretty bad."

"And this is the third time this week that I've been subjected to this sort of thing! The awkward staring, the tickle fights, the lingering hands, the awkward laughter... I don't get why they don't just date already." Yugyeom says, resting his back against the wall and hugging his pillow.

Kunpimook shrugs, "I think it has something to do with both of them being insecure about each other's feelings, y'know? Both too scared to take the plunge..." He says in a moment of seriousness that takes Yugyeom by surprise for a moment. Only a small moment, however, because next thing he sees is 'Mook's lips curling up mischeviously, "Or maybe they're trying to imply that they want you in on the relationship... Literally get in between them?"

Kunpimook's laughter envelopes the room and Yugyeom tries his best to throw his pillow at him as hard as he possibly can (but it doesn't seem very threatening though, considering the fact that he's all the way on the other side of the room and it's a pillow).

"Why would you even say something like that!? That's disgusting that-! That's like, implying that I want to be in a relationship with my father and my brother. Or like... going into a relationship with a couple that's been married for years." The younger of the two exclaims, wrinkling his nose and feeling his face growing hotter as the seconds go by.

Kunpimook tries his hardest to speak inbetween fits of laughter "That's like, two completely different things. Besides, didn't you used to have a crush on Youngjae in high school? If you're saying you had a crush on your brother then I- Ow!" 'Mook's attempts at poking fun at Yugyeom for one of his deepest, _darkest_ high school secrets is cut short. Yugyeom managed to throw one of his spiral notebooks at the other kid's head is now leaping off his his bed and charging towards Kunpimook with a pillow in hand.

"We. Do. Not. Talk. About. That!!" Yugyeom shouts, emphasizing every word by hitting Kunpimook with the pillow, knocking him down on the bed and causing him to writhe about.

"Okay, okay! I'm sorry!" 'Mook yells in defeat, trying to push the other's pillow away from his face.

"I swear, don't mention that ever again, I may be your best friend but I will murder you in your sl-"

Yugyeom's threats are cut off by the sound of a knock on the door and a very distinct "Hello!" coming from the hallway.

The youngest glares at Kunpimook pointedly before moving to open the door, and of course, speak of the devil, Youngjae is there, backpack secured over both shoulders and smile wide as ever. Yugyeom puts on his best smile like he wasn't just trying to pummel Kunpimook to death with his pillow.

"Hyung... What a pleasent surprise." He says and Youngjae gives a signature hearty laugh in response.

"What's up with you guys... Anyways, there's a new ice cream shop that just opened up nearby and I was wondering if you two wanted to go!" Youngjae grins and pokes himself in the chest with his thumb, "Hyung's treat."

Yugyeom glances back at Kunpimook and he knows that their both thinking the same thing. The Thai boy decides to step up and be the one to ask. Maybe as some sort of retribution so Yugyeom won't actually kill him later.

"Hyung, will it just be the three of us? No Jackson-hyung, no Jinyoung-hyung, no... Jaebum-hyung?" He asks and Youngjae tilts his head.

"What? No... I haven't seen you guys in forever... I mean, I know I see you guys but we haven't had alone time in awhile." Youngjae says, lips pursed in a small, endearing pout.

Yugyeom sighs in relief. Part of him kind of wanted Kunpimook to see how infuriating it is to watch Jaebum and Youngjae interact but... for the most part he's happy. Happy that it's going to be the three of them, like old times. Youngjae was right, it has been a while...

Yugyeom turns back and looks at Kunpimook again, grinning, "Well... You heard him. Change out of those stupid silk pajamas so we can go."

**Author's Note:**

> i promise the rest will delve more into relationships but I hope you enjoy some pissy!Yugyeom and sassy!bambam for now!


End file.
